Beyond the Barrior: Akihito's Past before Hiromi
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Akihito has caught wind of something big coming but...what is it? Something is after Akihito and his immortal power. Hiromi is suspicious of a new student Alan Michelles. Warning: YAOI, Boy x Boy Pairings: Alan(OC) x Akaihto, Hiromi x Akihito, and Mitsuki x Mirai TDisclaimer: I don't own jack. Story better than summary. T-M for lemon later chapters slight rape and kidnap.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fever:

Lily-chan: Hello! This is my first Beyond the Boundary fanfic! *smiles and cheers happily throwing a small party in a corner*

Hiromi: Uwah~!Akkey! *glomps and hands snake around the blonds waist* Your so warm~ *hands travel a bit more downwards*

Akihito: *squirms and wiggles* L-let me g-go! *face slightly red and looking creeped out* Go back to your sister complex!

Mitsuki: No...keep him. *walks away and sits next to Mirai*

Mirai: Wow...yaoi pervert sempai's...just wow...

Lily-chan: *sweatdrop but still smiling* A-anyway...as you see this is a YAOI for my favorite two pervs~! *evil glint as she looks at Akihito* And my favorite uke!

Akihito: HEY! I totally top sempai!

Hiromi: *leans close to his ear after sneaking up behind him* Boo...

Akihito: *shrieks and jumps into Hiromi's awaiting arms*

Hiromi: Ha~...

Akihito: *pout* that doesn't count.

Lily-chan: Okay...um disclaimer and warnings now...*ahem*

Warning: YAOI! Boy x Boy! Lemon in later chapters! Some cursing an crossdressing and my OC Alvin Derek Johnson. Mentions and some rather graphic mentions of Abuse and rape.

Pairings:  
-

Mitsuki x Mirai

Alvin (OC) x Akihito

Hiromi x Akihito

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyond the Boundary I'm pretty Hiromi would be doing more than just warming up his hands on Akihito.

Lily-chan: *takes a deep breath* And that's all! On with the story!

Akihito sighed and lied his head in his arms giving a soft sigh as he hid down in the club room. He hadn't been feeling well and just wanted to be by himself.

"Akkey..." a firm but gentle voice called out to him the blond looked up as Hiromi walked into the club and looked at the younger in concern.

The blond had his head to the side but you could still see the sweat rolling down the side of his head as he panted lightly. He wasn't wearing his vest or blazer and for once was wearing a short sleeved shirt for once but at the same time he was shivering.

"Hiromi-sempai..." He whimpered.

The ravenette bent down and placed a hand on the others head ripping it off almost immediately.

"Your burning up! Why did you even come to school?!" He scolded standing up and picking the blond up gently. "I'm taking you home."

The blond struggled feverently.

"N-no! I-I'm waiting for something!" He groaned softly feeling his stomach churn angrily.

"What are you waiting for then?" Hiromi asked looking at the other questionably. "Your horribly sick and all you can do is say your staying here until something comes?"

"I-I don't know what I'm waiting for I-I just k-know its coming..." He said before he felt himself drifting off.

Hiromi panicked when the blond closed his eyes as he felt himself panicked slightly before calming when he saw it was only for the best that the blond slept.

-Mini-Timeskip to the Kanbara household-

Hiromi placed Akihito in his bed gently as he looked around the clean apartment.  
Not bad for a glasses obsessed weirdo.

"Nngh...I-its coming...a-and I-its coming fast..." Akihito whimpered feeling himself struggle against the covers. "N-no! S-step back!"

The older male looked at the unconscious blond in shock as tears raced down his face and he felt his heart break at the sight. Racing over he tried waking the blond up only to find he couldn't get too close to him as if a barrier was there. Tensing as he felt someone else around but everybody else should be at school.

This. This might have been what Akihito was talking about because whatever it was was strong and dangerous and obviously after Akihito. He scanned the air to look for what was causing his friends distress.

"He will be my princess..." a voice hissed all around him before everything quieted down save for Akihito's irregular pants and soft cries every now and then while Hiromi stared around in shock as he kept his guard up.

"What...the hell just happened?" He questioned looking at Akihito in shock.

He...he knew something was going to happen and yet Hiromi thought it was only Akihito's fever talking.

~~~~~~~~Another Timeskip later!~~~~~~~~

"Wait so something is after Akihito-kun?" Mitsuki cried out in shock. "But why would anybody do that?"

Hiromi could only shake his head in utter bewilderment.

"It shocked me too...especially what the voice said..." He said softly. "It said: 'He will be my princess.'"

The girls stared at him in utter shock.

"B-but Senpai is a boy, right?" Kuriyama exclaimed looking at Hiromi and Mitsuki. "How unpleasent."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- At a place not to off~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Have you located the hime-sama?" a dark voice asked his syborbatine over the phone.

"I have located her highness the problem is there is something or someone preventing me from getting her. I need some time before I marry m'lasy." The other answered glaring at the mention of not being able to get his queen sooner.

"It is quite alright." The voice answered. "But listen carefully...you have until the end of the year to marry the princess or else...you know who will get the throne."

"Yes...my lord." He answered darkly glaring at the mention of the other man.

* * *

Lily-chan: Yea...that's all I got for now...*sweatdrop before bowing profuriously* G-gomenesai!

Akihito: Why me? *crying animatedly*

Hiromi: Cause your so much fun to mess with...*smiles carefreely*

Lily-chan: A-anyway gomene again but here's the end.

Everyone: Bye-Bii!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new kid:

Lily-chan: Welcome again... I'm not very popular but I do hope that after another chapter or 2 it'll get better...*sad sigh* Ah, well... *ahem*

Now this chapter we will introduce my new Oc. Alvin...(In the summary I was talking with my cousin Alan and typed Alan...I'll fix it later... .-.)

Akihito: *reads this chapter* ooh! This is slightly interesting...more interesting than the ones over in the club room. *sweatdrop*

Mitsuki: And yet we're the literary club.

Hiromi: Hai. *hands on Akihito's waist.* Warm~ Akkey~.

Akihito: H-hey! S-stop that!

Lily-chan: Maa, maa calm down everyone. I know your excited for this chapter but you must calm down...

Mirai: How unpleasant... *stabs Akihito again*

Akihito: THAT SHOULD BE MY LINE BECAUSE YOU KEEP STABBING ME! *crying animatedly*

Hiromi: Heh...don't cry Akkey! You have me right here to comfort you more!

Akihito: *jumps back crying harder*

Mitsuki: If that was supposed to help... it didn't it actually made it worse.

Lily-chan: OKAY! *loudly interrupts* Before anything else happens lets get on with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: We went through this last chapter...so please no more!

Lily-chan: Okay now on with the chapter.

* * *

A week had passed since the incident and Hiromi and the girls had been on edge. Akihito wasn't sure what happened because it was all blurry to him but it wasn't like they were any rush to tell him that some crazed guy was obsessed with thinking that he was a princess and wanted him for a bride.

It was morning at school and Akihito and Hiromi was just on their way to school Mirai was there already with Mitsuki.

Akihito was talking when something or someone literally ran into him.

"GAH!" Both him and the mystery person yelled as they made contact.

Akihito fell flat on his back with the other pinning him to the floor.

Opening his honey brown eyes he was shocked to see crystal clear blue eyes staring back at him. Looking at the rest of the person's face he saw flaming red hair and a slightly tanned skinned face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The stranger replied standing up. "My names Alvin Michelles."

"I-it's all right! I wasn't looking where I was going either!" Akihito stuttered. "I'm Akihito Kanbara!

"Hiromi Nase." Hiromi said his eyes narrowing.

"Akihito, ne?" Alvin asked intrigued. "Have we met before if you don't mind me asking."

Before Akihito could even open his mouth Hiromi answered for him.

"No, you haven't. That's just ridiculous." The ravenette snorted looking at the blond as he stared deeply at the new comer just in case some memory of him popped up.

"Hmmm...no I don't think we've met before but I would love to be your friend and hopefully we could become closer over time and have a lot of fun!" The boy smiled sweetly but something about him just didn't settle right with Hiromi.

Something felt very off but he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
But he will figure it out he always does!  
Otherwise, he wouldn't be Hiromi and wouldn't have delt with a way around keeping secrets from Akkey, ne?

*_Ding, Ding, Ding!_*

The bell resounded snapping the two boys out of a daze as Akihito stood up hasitily bowing quickly before running off and muttering a 'sorry for bothering you.' before he dashed off Hiromi in toe.

But the two boys failed to noticed after they had left the dark grin that was twisted across Alvin's face as he stard at the retreating blonds back.

"Target found. Initiating plan into action." He muttered to himself. Snapping his fingers he quickly held his arm out as a large raven came out of the sky and landed on his arm its beady red eyes looking into its master's cold crystal blue eyes awaiting orders. "Obtain target. Akihito Kanbara."

The bird gave a mighty squawk before taking flight into the sky and flying off towards the school.

Alvin then proceeded to make his way to the school at a much more leisurely pace as he made his way to the school and into the office he caught sight of a blond flash heading towards a doorway with an adorable blush painted from either running or the incident from earlier he wouldn't know but he knew he would soon be HIS and HIS alone.

* * *

At lunch everybody tried to befriend Alvin but alas (Hiromi: Not really...) to no avail. The red headed handsome young man was really aloof whenever the girls tried to make any type of contact with him that didn't involve sitting relatively close to the dashing new student.

But when Akihito suddenly walked into the lunchroom the young males face brightened considerably and he stood up so fast that the group surrounding him flinched and ran away.

"Akihito-kun~!" He called out flagging the unique blond over as he received a startled noise from the smaller male. "Come sit over here! I saved you a seat!"

And it was true.  
Alvin had really been saving that seat for Akihito and (In case) anyone else came with the object of his 'affection.'

"Ah...Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita(*1)." He mumbled softly smiling shyly at the taller male.

"Dōitashimashite(*2)!" He said with a bright smile. "I just thought I could possibly get to know you better because like i said I would LOVE to become great friends with and...possibly more."

"What was that last part?" He asked looking up from his ramen.

"Subetede wa nani mo(*3)!" He chuckled with a wave of his hand in a carefree kinda way making the blond shrug and continue making his way to eating all of his ramen.

And the rest of lunch continued on like nothing.

* * *

On the walk home from school Alvin decided he should walk Akihito home alone saying that such a cute blond couldn't possibly walk home alone.

"Ah-hai, if you insist." He mumbled though there was an obvious blush on his face saying that he was obviously grateful of sparring the walk home alone.

As they started the walk home they didn't notice Hiromi standing on top of the school rooftops with his hands in his pockets and his bottom half of his face buried deep inside his muffler biting his lip deep in thought as he stared at the tanned red head.

Something seemed off about him and it gave Hiromi a sense of foreboding deep within his stomach as he looked at the two.  
Like, he was a part of the incident that took place last week.

"...What is this feeling that I get from this guy?" He mumbled biting his lip again before sighing and stopping. "I'll have to keep my eyes peeled then."

"Ani(*4)." His sisters ever emotionless voice said over from behind him.

"Hai?" He asked not turning around.

"Protect him." She muttered before turning on her heel and leaving.

"Hai..." Was all he said.

* * *

Lily-chan: Finished! Enjoy my kawaii and loyal readers if you have any suggestions, ideas or questions about something for this chapter the last chapter or anything PM me and we'll talk about.

Akihito: He seemed so nice too! *crosses arms and pouts like a child.*

Hiromi: Lily-chan-san your forgetting the (*) numbers.

Lily-chan: Oh right! Thank you Hiromi-kun. I used the Google Translator for these translation so please do not flame about them being invalid thank you.

Japanese Translations:  
-

(*1):Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita - Thank you very much.

(*2):Dōitashimashite - Your welcome

(*3):Subetede wa nani mo - It's nothing at all.

(*4): Ani - Brother

Lily-chan: Well that's all so thank you very much for tuning into this chapter and see you soon!

Everyone: Bye-Bii~!


End file.
